The girl that knows everything
by Smartass-No. 1
Summary: You have to read and find out


Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING

Harry's POV

"OMG!"a voice shrieked"What's that?"another were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when suddenly there was a white cloud that rose above the professor table and the most beautifulest girl I have ever see walks out. She has long curly black hair with purple streaks going through it. Her eyes were perfect and seem to change color as she moved. A cute button nose was places on her flawless pale skin with a pair of pouty pink lips to match. She had a slim figure almost fragile. She was wearing a Hogwarts shirt, dark jeans and black combat boots. Then she opened her mouth and started to speak.

Elena's POV

As I get ready to do a YouTube video I feel a strange sustation but think nothing of it. I look into the camera " Hola people's! My names Elena and I'd like you to sit back and enjoy the show!" I start the music,

"There once was a boy named Harry

Who was destined to be a star

His parents were killed by Voldemort

Who gave him a lightning scar

Yo harry, you're a wizard

(Philosopher's Stone)

Harry goes to Hogwarts

and meets Ron and Hermione

Mcgonagall requires he play for gryffindor

Draco is a daddy's boy

Quirrell becomes un-employed

The Sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore

(Chamber of secrets)

Ron breaks his wand

now Ginny's gone

and Harry's in mortal danger

Tom Riddle hides his snake inside a ginormous secret chamber

(Prisoner Of Azkaban)

Harry blows up aunt marge

the Dementors come and take charge

Lupin's a wolf

the rats a man

and now the prisoner is at large

They use time travel so they can

save the prisoner of Azkaban

who just so happens to be Harry's godfather

I don't really get it either...

(Goblet Of Fire)

Harry gets put in the tri-wizard tournament

with dragons and mermaids

...oh no Edward Cullen get's slayed

he's back

(Order of the phoenix)

Harry, Harry it's getting scary

Voldemort's back and your a revolutionary, Harry

Dumbledore, Dumbledore why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him

He is forced to leave the school

Umbridge arrives

Draco's a tool

kids break into the ministry

sirius black is dead as can be

(Half-blood prince)

Split your soul

seven parts of a whole

there horcruxes!

It's Dumbledore's end

(Deathly Hallows)

there once was a boy named Harry

who constantly conquered death

but in one final duel between good and bad

he may take his final breath..."

I smile an sit down and look depressed for the next song I hear my que,

"Voldemort is here!

"My daddy told me, when I was young,

You are just a big mistake...

He left me stranded in an orphanage,

To hurt my friends and talk to snakes,

There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,

So I accepted evil in my veins!

I split my soul up into seven parts,

To put the Mudbloods all in chains!

You better kneel down and prey,

Cause Voldy's seizing the day,

I've made a comeback,

Baby and I was born to slay,

All of you muggles are swine,

I've got no nose but I'm fine,

I am the Dark Lord,

Baby and I was born to slay!

Going to a darker day,

Harry, Ron, Hermione,

Baby I was born to slay!

I will make that Potter pay,

Voldemort is here to stay.

I am the Dark lord,

Baby and I was born to slay!"

I smile evilly and laugh. I turn towards the camera, " Thank you for watching." I wave an start to head to the camera so that I can shut it but trip over a cord and get ready for impact with the camera and the floor.

Harry's POV

The girl (Elena) that was in the cloud trips and seems to go through the cloud and starts the 70 ft drop from the ceiling. She reaches into her boot and pulls out a weird looking wand and starts waving it while saying something that I could not hear. She starts to glow and next thing I knew she was on the ground not a scratch on her. We all pull our wands and point it at her.

Elena POV

"Wow" I say surprised and put my hands up like in the old cop movies. "I swear whatever you think I did is not my fault I was corrupted!" I say loudly. Some of them snort and try not to laugh. "Sooo I was wondering where I'm am because this looks a lot like Hogwarts so I was wondering if i was on Punked or something like that?" I say quite loudly


End file.
